


Thanks Tom Jones

by SpicyMexicanJesus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Might be OOC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, also angels aren't related to one another, man i love tom jones, maybe what's new pussycat is playing in the background, wow adam isn't forgotten in this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyMexicanJesus/pseuds/SpicyMexicanJesus
Summary: Samandriel was only ten when his soulmate’s words appeared on his stomach, “I wanna die.” Of course it was when he was at the beach with his family on a busy day. Almost everyone near him saw those words. Yeah, he kinda stopped going to the beach after that… Adam was also ten when his soulmate’s words appeared on his arm, “That sounds like a lyric from Tom Jones’ It’s Not Unusual”. Because of that, Adam would often blast the song once a week, which annoyed his half brothers greatly. After a while, they all could recite the song, word for word.





	

Samandriel groaned, the school year was about a third way done and he was moving to a new school. He lifted his shirt and touched his soulmate’s words reassuringly. He tugged his shirt back down as he started to leave his room.

 

“Sama!” Balthazar roared as Samandriel came down the stairs. “Come on slowpoke! Let’s gooooo…” He told the younger boy.

 

They heard a loud honk outside, signaling their departure. The two left the house and got into the car.

 

“Balthy! Sammy! Glad you could make it!” Gabriel, their friend and carpool driver, smiled that devilish smile of his. 

 

Michael, who is also their friend and protector of the group, rolled his eyes. “What took you so long?” He happened to be inpatient as well.

 

“Dear ol Sammy here was thinkin’ about his soulmate again.” Balthazar explained. 

 

“What do they say?” Castiel asked, he was didn't really know the two other boys, as  
they moved here only a few days ago. 

 

Gabriel and Michael grew curious as they didn't know either, “Yeah, what do your words say?”

 

Samandriel groaned as Balthazar gave them a sinister smile, “Oh, you know…” He lead on, “I wanna die.” Samandriel put his head in his hands, waiting for laughter.

 

“Oh please, that isn't as bad as Mike’s is, isn't it Mike?” Gabriel asked as he started up the car and began to drive to school. 

 

“What's it say?” Samandriel wondered as it couldn't be as worse as his.

 

Michael didn't really want to tell them, but as he found out the younger boy soulmate’s first words, he decided to say it anyways. “Hi my name’s Tasha-” He paused.

 

“How the bloody hell is that more worse than I wanna die?” Balthazar asked.

 

“And my favorite flavor of popsicle is dick!” Michael finished.

 

Gabriel couldn't hold back his laughter and dragged down everyone else in the car with it. 

 

“At least you know your soulmate’s name,” Castiel told him reassuringly. Michael still groaned.

 

The eldest turned on the music as they became more quiet as Gabriel drove them down the highway.

 

The car began.

 

“Oh God no.” Michael tried to turn it off or at least switch to a different radio station. “Why won't this turn off!?!” He cried out.

 

“Yeah sorry about that, there's a cd in there and it won't come out. And remember that car accident I was in a couple years back? Well the cd was in there and now all it plays is Tom Jones’ It’s Not Unusual. Oops..” Gabriel told him.

 

 

“Is that even possible?” Castiel wondered as he couldn't recall anything like this happen to anyone else. 

 

Gabriel shrugged, “I don't really care as this is one catchy song.” He started to sing along to the song.

 

 

Samandriel started to whisper along to the song as he subconsciously touched his chest. 

 

 

Balthazar started to sing along to the song much to Michael's dismay. Castiel, seeing no harm in the romantic song, hummed along. 

 

“Will you stop singing along to this stupid song?” Michael covered his ears in disgust.

 

“But my dear Mike, didn’t you know it wasn't unusual to love anyone? Even if your soulmate’s a cock loving bastard,” Balthazar told the older man. 

 

Michael rolled his eyes, “Oh fuck it.” He started to sing the loudest out of the five. Gabriel rolled down all four windows as the five sang It's Not Unusual as loud as they could.

 

/\tom jones is 76 years old/\

 

Dean Winchester was having the dream of his life, he was finally going to see his soulmate’s beautiful face, everything was perfect. Well, until his stupid half brother started to play that stupid song again. Every morning with this, Dean has an epic dream and Adam ruins everything by play It’s Not Unusual by Tom Jones. He heard his other brother bang on a wall as he heard the loud music too. 

 

Although muffled, he still could make what Sammy said, “Adam! Stop playing that song!” With that, somehow, the music got even louder. “If Dad was here, you wouldn’t dare play it!” 

 

“Yeah, but guess what! He isn’t!” Adam retorted as he turned the music as loud as he could. 

 

Dean had enough, he left his room and stalked to Adam’s room. “You better stop playing that awful song and get ready to go to school.” He told him as he went back to his room.

Adam pouted but reluctantly turned the music down, faintly, he heard Sam woop in success. He really didn’t want to go to school but changed anyway, knowing that Dean would force him to school in what he’s wearing. Putting on a clean set of clothes, he left his room and went to the kitchen, hoping his stepmom made some chocolate chip pancakes. 

 

“Aw heck yeah!” He pumped his fist in the air, seeing a plate full of his favorite types of pancakes, “Thank you!” Adam went in and hugged his stepmom as she was the one who made said pancakes. He sat down and began to chow down on them. 

 

Sam came down next, wearing what he usually wears, but this time he put on a beanie. “Do you really have to play that awful song every morning?” He asked, already knowing the answer.

 

Adam rolled his eyes, “Of course I do, I say something to my soulmate and that makes them think of Tom Jones. So I gotta know what lyric makes them want to talk to me.”

 

“Well I think that’s dumb.” Dean walked in and sat in an empty chair. 

 

His mom came and whacked the back of his head, “Be nice, and I think it’s kinda cute that Adam and his soulmate are connected through song.”

 

Adam tried to hide his smirk as he stuffed some more pancakes in his mouth. Dean grumbled and started to eat his pancakes. Sam rolled his eyes and cleared some space for his laptop.

 

“Do you have to use your laptop during breakfast?” Adam asked.

 

“Do you have to play It’s Not Unusual in the morning?” Sam contradicted, never taking his eyes off the screen.

 

Adam was about to say something back before Mary gave him a stern look. Then Sam was going to laugh until Mary gave him a stern look as well. He went back to doing whatever he was doing, “That’s what I thought,” Mary finally said.

 

The four ate some more food before Dean noticed it was time to go to school, hugging their mom goodbye, all three boys left to ride in the Impala.

 

/\it’s not unusal came out in 1965/\

 

“So you know where all your classes are right?” Castiel asked Samandriel as the five got out of the car.

 

The younger rummaged through his backpack before finding a small blue paper, presumably with his schedule on it. “Yeah, it’s right here.” He handed it to Cas, so he could see said classes. The other four boys crowded around him to take a look at it too. Michael, who somehow had it now, gave it back to Samandriel as the five entered Lawrence, Kansas High School.

**Author's Note:**

> I still need to come up with first words for Dean/Cas and Sam/Gabe, so comment what you think should be theirs'! Let's also hope it won't take forever for me to come up with the next chapter for this. This was also really fun to write, so hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
